His Goddess
by sasuke12234
Summary: A little mythical MAKORRA idea that I had in my head for awhile. It kind of shows my love of Greek Mythology and MAKORRA. I hope you enjoy. EDIT (2/21/13): Because of the popularity and request the story has gotten I decided that whenever I do an add-on, it'll be based on a certain LoK OTP I like. So, now this went from a one shot, to a series of stories of my OTPs.
1. Chapter 1

Mako flamed into the council room with his usual annoyed expression on his face. He couldn't believe his brother anymore; Bolin was getting on the young god's last nerves.

Mako was sporting his usual Fire God attire: a red cloth wrapped around his waist – about knee length – being held together by a simple knot, two gold bands – with red flame insignias on the sides – on each of his upper arms, a thinner gold band on his right ankle, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

He could feel his body heat up from anger.

"You're starting to steam." A strong famine voice said in a sing-song voice. Mako turned to see a watery silhouette of a female sitting on one of the arms of one of the stone chairs in the council room. "Even though I do find it cute sometimes, I hate it that it makes me evaporate whenever I touch you." The water had soon darkened to reveal the Water Goddess, Korra. She was wearing a draping blue dress that showed off her strong, mocha colored back. Her arms and hair was decorated with gold bands that were held together by blue fabrics in between.

Mako looked at the Water Goddess for a moment and then turned away and went to his rightful seat in the council room. "Not now Korra." He slumped in his seat and cupped his face in his hands.

Korra rolled her eyes and jumped off the arm of her council chair. "What wrongs?" She walked over to Mako and rested her head on her arm on the back of his chair while playing with his hair with her free hand. "Come on, even your hair is warm."

Mako shook his head and brushed Korra's hand away. "It's Bolin. I found out he got another human pregnant."

"Again? What will this one be, his fiftieth child?" Korra asked sarcastically.

"Korra," Mako said seriously.

"Sorry, I was only kidding." She walked over to the arm of his chair and sat down. "But, if you really think about it Mako, Bolin's actually doing his job." Mako raised a critical eyebrow at her. "Come on Mako, think." Korra jumped off the arm of Mako's chair and stood in front of him. "Bolin's the Earth God. What does Earth do?"

Mako shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I work with fire remember."

"Just think Mr. Hot Head." Korra snapped.

Mako through back his head and groaned. "I don't know, grow stuff?"

Korra rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Close, but no. Earth is the symbol for life. It gives and takes life when you really think of it. Right now, Bolin's in the stage of giving life, by having child after child. I'm sure after a while; he'll begin taking life by causing earthquakes and famines. I'm sure if you just leave him alone – and let him do what he wants – everything will be fine. Besides, what Earth God do you remember that did not have a kid or two with a human?" Mako went silent. He knew that the Goddess before him had a point and it slightly annoyed him. "Come on Mako, you know I'm right." Korra crossed her arms and leaned down in front of him and formed a smirk on her lips.

Mako focused his gold eyes on the dark skinned beauty. "You seem to be supporting Bolin a lot lately." He reached out his hand and grabbed her's. "I'm not going to lose you to him, am I?"

Korra smiled and leaned down to wrap her arms around Mako's neck. "Like the Water Goddess before me, I will always stay the God that balances me out. Without you beside me, I would be flooding every town and ship that would slightly piss me off." Korra received a smile from the Fire God. "Besides, it's like what the humans say: opposites attract." Korra leaned in and lightly kissed Mako on the lips, but instantly pulled back and gasp in pain.

"What?" Mako asked surprised.

"You burnt me!" Korra snapped as she angrily stared at him while covering her burnt lips. There was a little bit of steam floating upward from behind her hand.

Mako leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I didn't burn you, I can't burn water. Besides, you need to stop thinking that you're the only one who gets hurt when we touch each other."

"Well, excuse me then. I'm so, sorry to not think about your feelings." Korra said sarcastically. "You should just learn to cool down."

Mako sighed and grabbed Korra's wrist. He pulled her into his lap and wrap and arm around her torso. "Maybe you just need to learn to warm up."

Korra was already slightly cringing from the pain of sitting in Mako's lap and having his arms wrapped around her. It was when he decided to attack her neck that Korra screamed in pain. A white cloud of steam began to form and float upward.

"Mako, stop." Korra begged as she tried to push him away. Mako pulled away from her neck and saw that it wasn't the dark skin color that it used to be anymore. Around where he kissed her, Korra's neck was a layer of rushing water with some trails going down her neck to either her chest or back. Korra touched her neck and was annoyed. "Great, now look what you did." The Goddess hated it whenever her lover turned parts of her back to her element. Some think that it would take her a short amount of time fix herself, but they're wrong. Korra would spend weeks – sometimes months – to fix the damage to her skin Mako would cause.

"Here give me your wrist." Mako said as he reached for Korra's right wrist.

"What are you doing?" Korra snapped as she tried to pull away.

Mako tightened his grip around her wrist. "I don't anyone to steal you away from me. So, I want to leave my mark on you. That way, when people see it, they'll know you belong to me. And, if you go to Earth, and anyone touches you without your consent, they'll get burned."

Korra looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then to her bare wrist. She then looked worriedly at Mako out of the corners of her eyes. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Not if you're a Fire Goddess." Mako joked to try to clear the worry out of the Water Goddess's mind, but it didn't seem to work. Mako sighed. "I'm going to engrave it in your skin with fire. Yes, it's going to hurt."

Korra looked at her wrist once again. She then buried her face into Mako's neck. "Just make it as quickly and painlessly as you can. Okay?"

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I have a question... How do you get a story into a community? I found some really good MAKORRA communities and really want to get some of my stories into them. I just don't know how and I really don't want to send an e-mail asking. Thank you for your help, if you help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a second _His Goddess_ story. Only this time, the couple is IROSAMI! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Asami was lying in a grassy field, enjoying the warmth the sun had blessed for the day. The day has been kind to her. She helped bring four children to the world – three girls and one boy – and everything has been calm and quiet.

A few feet behind her head, a sprinkle of gold dust floated down from the sky and slowly formed a humanoid shape and began to softly glow. "You look like you've had a good day." A voice said from behind her. Asami opened her eyes to see a very muscular, handsome face looking down at her.

The Sun God, Iroh II – named after the previous Sun God – stood over the Goddess of Femininity and Beauty with a soft smile on his face. Asami always thought the God looked handsome in his attire. Iroh II wore a simple white cloth around his waist – about knee length – with a yellow band of cloth hanging down the middle of the white fabric. Topping off his simple look, Iroh II also wore two thick arm bands on each of his upper arms.

"Did you just create this beautiful day just for me?" Asami said jokingly. Iroh II knelt down and sat just in front of the Goddess's head.

"A beautiful day for a beautiful woman," Iroh II said with a smile. He then reached down and brushed a raven colored strand of hair off of her rosy cheek.

Iroh II did have a point about the Goddess beauty. Asami was always the one that mortal females would pray to when wanting to look beautiful for their husbands, or on their wedding days. She had long wavy black hair, bright green eyes, curves that her draping, green dress complimented perfectly, and luscious red lips that every woman envied – even fellow Goddesses.

Asami reached her hands up to hold the God's face. "You spoil me too much."

Later on, the godly couple was sitting under a tree with Asami sitting on Iroh II's lap and his arms wrapped around her slim waist. Iroh II's mouth was busy getting to know Asami's pale neck and adding a little color to it. The Goddess giggled as she tried to push away from her lover. When she was finally freed from his lips' attack, Asami swung a leg to the other side of Iroh II's legs and straddled his waist. She held his face in her hands and looked down at him as she stood on her knees, her hair creating a little secret world to hide their gazes to each other from the outside. Asami leaned her head down and brushed her nose with Iroh II's. "It is spring now," she whispered against his lips.

Iroh II ran his muscular hands up Asami's thighs as a devilish smile appeared on his lips. "What are you implying Miss?"

The Goddess of Beauty instantly had a sinful smile spread over her face before quickly taking her lover's lips in her's and fought for dominance with his tongue.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: I'm sorry about it being so short. It was my first time writing about the couple, so my imagination was running dry quick. If you want me to try to make it longer, then please send me some ideas.**


End file.
